1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to location information processing technology, and more particularly, to a method and system that can provide corresponding service information to a portable terminal, using location information associated with the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Background
In general, portable terminals may refer to portable devices that can perform wireless communication, and can provide a variety of functions using application programs. Examples of a portable terminal include, but are not limited to, a personal mobile communication service terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, an international mobile telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, and a wireless LAN terminal.
In recent years, portable terminals have become small, lightweight devices and include composite communication terminals having a variety of functions, such as an MP3 player, a camera, and/or a navigator. Furthermore, portable terminals can connect to the Internet, so that a portable terminal user can search for and acquire desired information over the Internet. For example, if the portable terminal user wishes to acquire information related to a place where the user is currently located (e.g., information regarding restaurants, etc.), the user can directly access and search the Internet through the portable terminal and acquire corresponding information.
The conventional service providing method and system, however, is disadvantageous in that, whenever the user wishes to acquire the corresponding information, the user must repeatedly access the Internet and input information regarding the user's current location thereto. In addition, although the user wishes to re-access information for which the user has frequently and repeatedly searched, the conventional method and system requires the user to re-input the information.